Ima Sugu Oniichan ni Imouto da tte Iitai!
, also known as Imaimo (いま妹) for short, with the tagline "I wanna say that I'm not your brother right now!", is a Japanese visual novel developed by Fairys, a sister brand of Sprite, the creators of Love, Elections & Chocolate. It will be released on November 30, 2012 playable on Windows PCs and is rated for all ages. The game is a prequel before the events of Love, Elections & Chocolate, featuring two cameo heroines: Chisato Sumiyoshi and Satsuki Shinonome. The story around the protagonist Rikuto Mitani, whose father re-married a woman who already has a daughter. A Playstation VITA remake is scheduled for release on April 24, 2014. An accompanying manga is concurrently released with the game. Written by ODA Masaru and serialized in Dengeki Daioh magazine from 2012 November to 2014 April Edition, concluding to 3 volumes. Alternate spellings: *いますぐお兄ちゃんに妹だっていいたい! *Ima Sugu Oniichan ni Imouto da tte Iitai! *Imasugu Onii-chan ni Imouto Datte Iitai! Summary Rikuto Mitani had a new younger brother Ayumu after his father’s remarriage. However, little did he know that Ayumu was actually his younger sister and it was under her mother’s orders to pretend as a boy. Every day, his heart beats a little faster around his overly cute little sister, while her heart aches to conceal her real identity to her kind brother. With the arrival of spring, Rikuto and Ayumu begin attending the popular private Asaoka Academy, with Ayumu enrolling as a girl. As he became friends with his classmates, he noticed that they all had something missing. His friend from middle school, Matsuri, has lost sight of what it meant to be a girl. The cool-mannered Mao dresses as a boy even though she is a girl. The extremely shy class rep Kimika wishes to change herself. With Ayumu by his side, he sets out to help them seek out what they are missing. Characters Main * (Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki): The protagonist who attends Asaoka high school as a freshman. * (Voiced by: Minori Chihara): Rikuto's step-sister. Due to her mother, she always dresses like a man at home. * (Voiced by: Kanae Itō): Nanase has been Rikuto's "ally" since they were in middle school. * (Voiced by: Ai Kayano): Due to her grandfather, she wears a male uniform at school, and because of this, she is popular among the female students. * (Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa): Rikuto's classmate and the class president. She was originally a supporting character. Supporting * (Voiced by: Kazuya Nakai): Rikuto's father. * (Voiced by: Yui Horie): Ayumu's mother and Rikuto's step-mother * (Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu): A 12-year-old girl who lives next to the Mitani's family apartment. * (Voiced by: Yūko Gibu): Homeroom teacher of Rikuto's class. * (Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka): Rikuto's classmate. * (Voiced by: Megumi Ogata): The sophomore of Asaoka high school and the ace striker of soccer club. He and Rikuto are senior and junior since in middle school. * (Voiced by: Eriko Nakamura) Ayumu's cousin. She is originally from Love, Elections & Chocolate. * (Voiced by: Yū Asakawa): Matsuri's childhood friend. She is originally from Love, Elections & Chocolate. * (Voiced by: Yōsuke Akimoto): Mao's father. Music 'Openings' *'Grand Opening Movie' Secret Season ~Sakurairo no Koibito~: **Vocal, Lyrics: Minori Chihara; Arrangement, Compostion; Daisuke Kikuta *'OP' Sakura Iro: **Vocal: eufonius 'Insert Themes' 'Endings' 'Character Themes' Official Links ::(The Fairys homepage along with the game’s homepage are only accessible to Japanese IP addresses) *Company web site *Game web site *いますぐお兄ちゃんに妹だっていいたい！グランドOP (Opening video for game: "I want to say to my brother 's sister now! Grand OP") Fan *Manga information Category:Games